Stars, Ice, Fire and Water
by punkbear1999
Summary: Long, long ago, there lived a kingdom that ruled the other three. But one day, the rebellion came and killed everyone from the larger nation. Everyone, except one, little princess. A decade later, everything is prosperous and the little girl grew up to be a kind, gentle woman, One day, she meets a young man. A prince, to be exact. And... she hates him. GRAYLU TIME!
1. Just Lucy

**New story everyone! Sorry for my last. I thought of this idea for a while now and just had to get it out. Also, it was hard of coming up with ideas without exactly copying the original. This time it will be different. I won't keep you guys waiting. I'll finish it too, but that also means that there are less chapters. **

_Long, long ago, there lived a kingdom that ruled the other three. The three—the Fire Plains, the Water Falls, and the Ice Palace. The bigger nation that conquered everything was the Celestial Kingdom. The Celestial Kingdom had unique traits they only had, golden locks and chocolate eyes. One day, a rebellion between the Fire, Ice and Water took place and they exterminated the royal Celestial family. Everyone died that day, except for one, little princess. _

"_Run, and don't ever look back, Lucy!"_

"_Mama…"_

"_Take the secret passage and leave!"_

"_NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"_

_The queen took the girl and stuffed her inside the secret tunnel, in the wall and covered it with a bookcase. The girl screamed and hit the brick wall that separated her from her beloved mother. Suddenly a group of soldiers busted into the room and the king and queen stood, with their hands up, were killed. Lucy Heartfilia, a girl at the age of seven, ran for her life and knew that if she died now, her mother's death would be in vain. As she was approaching another town, she fell down a hill and her eye was pierced (with a sharp rock). One eye useless, she continued her journey. When she collapsed, an old man had found her and brought her to an old woman, who fixed her eye, but it was a different color, it was _gray_. The girl awoke, she found herself with the man who helped her._

"_Where am I?" asked Lucy._

_The old man replied," An orphanage, called Fairy Tail."_

"_Are you okay?" asked a girl with blazing, scarlet hair, "My name is Erza. How about yours?"_

"_Lucy. Lucy H—", she thought for a second, I can't tell them my last name, they'll know who I am and kill me, "Just Lucy."_

**How was it? Please send me a review! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Women are WIERD

**A new chapter has arrived! Thank you to all the people who read my story so far! I'll try to add more writing in next time and fix my grammar!**

A decade later…

_During these ten years, Lucy has become a more mature and polite young lady. She has also made many new friends but she also has a lot of trouble because even her new family doesn't know who she really is (except the old man and the old woman in the previous chapter, and they both swore to protect her secret). Now at age 17, she went from princess to peasant, the adventure begins._

"I'm going out now!" shouted the young blonde.

"Okay! Be careful!" the red head answered back.

"I'll be fine!"

Lucy exited the orphanage and went to the market to buy groceries for the rest of the family.

The family consisted of—Erza, the old man, Makarov, Cana, the fortune-telling brunette, Levy, the blue- haired bookworm, the three Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman, and many other siblings.

**Ice Palace…**

"Hurry, the princes are coming!"

"*Sigh* Prince Lyon and Prince Gray are so… dreamy~"

In the cold, blue room, with many crystal chandeliers, banners, two equal sized thrones and a long red carpet…

Two young "gentlemen" enter the room and here come the screams and cheers…

**~BACKGROUND TIME~**

The Ice Palace was part of the rebellion that destroyed the Celestial Kingdom, but during that rebellion the queen that ruled the country, died. The king died and the queen took control. She was supposed to pass down her crown to her daughter, but her daughter had disappeared. She then adopted two sons that she loved dearly. During the battle, the white-haired Lyon had nowhere to be seen. In Prince Gray's arms, the queen died and gave her royal seat to him. After her death and rebellion, Prince Gray decided that both he and Lyon would rule the palace as one. It was Prince Gray's turn to get "arranged- married" to the Water Falls' princess, but we'll get to her later. (P.S. The Ice Palace is in the town Magnolia and so is Fairy Tail)

**~END OF BACKGROUND TIME~**

"Oh, the Princess is so lucky to be marrying Prince Gray. WE LOVE YOU!"

As the princes walk down the long carpet, Prince Lyon says, "So many more people love me more than you."

"Shut up, asshole," retorts Prince Gray "I'm going to take a break after all _this_ nonsense."

~After the thing, I don't know what it's called~

Prince Gray, goes to his chamber and disrobes, he wears his peasant clothes and sneaks out the window. He goes to the market place with his hood up and eyes in the shadow.

As he walks into the market, he bumps into a young woman. Fruits, vegetables, meat and pieces of paper come flying out of the basket she's carrying.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted Gray.

"Sorry, sir," Lucy apologized.

Gray was decent enough to help the lady with her things and starts picking up pieces of paper. He catches of glimpse of them and realizes it's a story and he starts reading. Lucy catches him and snatches the papers out of his hand.

"Hey! Who said you could read those?!" Lucy exclaimed while blushing.

"What's the big deal?" he pauses, "You didn't write these, did you?"

"Shut up!" and she runs away.

_Women are weird. _

**I uh… kind of made Gray a prick in this but no matter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Noisy Girls and Hitting Guys

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here! I might do a chapter a week or less. Sorry that's all I have time for these days because spring break is over. P.S. I edited the other chapter because I forgot something in it.**

**In the Fire Plains~**

"Hey, is there anymore meat in the castle?" asked the King.

"No, um…Your Highness, you ate it all. The meat supply won't be ready until next week. _Today _you were on a spree. You ate most of the meat in _one _sitting."

Natsu pauses for a few minutes and finally comes up with the answer.

"Fine, I'll just go to Magnolia to get more. I'll stay for _two_ weeks. Better have it ready next time," answered King Natsu, "Hey Happy, you coming?!"

"Aye sir!" replied the blue cat.

**~BACKGROUND CHECK~**

During the rebellion (of course), the previous king, King Igneel had gone missing, so as the only child of the lord, Natsu is the rightful ruler of Fire Plains, therefore, KING (he is still the same age as Gray, though).

Natsu went into the forest to find meat because he's always hungry (I don't know why I turned him into Luffy) and he found an enormous egg and nurtured it until Happy the blue, flying and talking cat was hatched.

**~END OF BACKGROUND STUFF~**

Happy asks," Natsu, you know we have to take a carriage there, right?"

Natsu went pale and then asked a guard," Supply a horse and some rags to wear."

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"Oh yeah, we could do that as well, but we're going to have to wear those dirty things."

"_You _don't have to wear them, you're a cat. You didn't wear anything besides that green cape anyway."

"Whatever"

**Couple of hours later~**

"We're finally here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!"

"So remember: no talking, okay Happy?"

"Aye!"

Natsu goes into the market place of Magnolia.

_*Sigh* what to eat?_ thinks Natsu. He catches a glimpse of a young lady.

"Hey! Do you know anything good around here to eat?" Natsu questions.

"Why not go to a restaurant?" answers Lucy.

Both Natsu and Happy stops in realization.

"Are you serious? "Unless you are making your own fo-"

"Thanks for the advice!"

"Um… no problem?" replied Lucy, _Weirdo_.

"Hey, you have different color eyes… you're weird."

"Excuuuuuse me, you shouldn't be the one to call _me _weird."

"Oh, well. Bye!" Natsu shouts as he makes his way to the restaurant. He stops, "What was your name again?!"

"Lucy!"

"Maybe we can meet again… LUIGI!"

"LUCY! IT'S LUCY!"

**~COUPLE OF HOURS OF EATING LATER~**

"Hey, Happy, we should really get going now, shouldn't we?"

"Aye!"

Natsu and Happy walk up to the Ice Palace.

"Hey! You princesses there?! I need to stay over for 2 weeks! Heeey, you there or no—"

"Shut the fuck up, _King_", Gray smirks.

"Huh? You want to fight?!"

"Just get your ass inside!"

Natsu and Happy walk in.

"Nice clothes" Gray sneers as Natsu glares at him, "More food, Natsu?"

"Yeah, but when I got here, there was a really interesting girl", Natsu explained.

"Oh yeah? She hot? You fall_ in love_ her?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna say she's pretty hot and she's not my type. She's perfect for you though. She was kind of weird."

"Well, I'm going to get married next month to the princess."

"Oh yeah. Do you like her? She is going to be your wife soon anyway."

"She's alright, kind of creepy, though."

"How so?"

"Like she follows me around everywhere"

"That _is_ creepy."

"Yeah, and she supposed to be coming in a few days, too."

"_Oh._ I'm staying for two weeks by the way."

"Oh _really_? You haven't been shouting in front of my castle or anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"So tell me about this _hot _girl."

"Why should I? You're getting married in a month."

"So? I just want something pretty to look at. It's not like I'm going to have feelings for that woman. She's probably one of my fangirls."

"Whatever, but after she's met _me_, she's probably _my _fangirl. Anyway, she's blond, she's kind of busty, but what's weird about her was her eyes. Her eyes were different colors. One was brown and the other was gray."

"Hey! I met that girl and yeah, she _is_ weird. I just read some of her papers and she got all upset. "

"Whatever. Hey tomorrow I'm gonna go to the orphanage. You going to come?"

"Sure. I haven't been there since forever."

**The Next Day**

Gray and Natsu (and Happy of course) both walk up to an old building and a sign- FAIRY TAIL.

They open the doors to find a NOISY BUNCH OF GIRLS.

"Hey! Old man! What the fuck is going on in here?!" Gray inquired.

"Huh? Who is there?" replies Makarov.

The elderly man enters the lobby of the orphanage and finds again, a NOISY BUNCH OF GIRLS and two young boys staring at the girls making the mess.

What they saw was…

A drunk, brunette is tossing a barrel across the room.

A girl with long, white hair in a ponytail was about to get in a fight with another girl with red hair. (You see, Lisanna didn't "die" so she never turned into "good" Mirajane)

A second female with white,_ short _hair is trying to stop the fight.

A small girl with dark blue hair and a white cat with clothes were in the corner trying to stop basically everything.

Finally, a young bluenette was with a blond girl was discussing something about a book.

"Oh Natsu and Gray are here", Makarov realizes," What have brought you here, punks."

"Hi Natsu, Gray", Erza calls.

"H-h-hi, Erza", they both said, frightful.

"Hey! It's you two guys!" exclaims Lucy.

"Huh? Luigi? Why are you here?" questions Natsu.

"It's _Lucy_ and I live here."

"Oh. You're the weird lady", Gray says.

"I'm not weird. If it's anything _you're _the one who's weird!"

"So you know each other? You and Wendy are the most recent orphans that have joined Fairy Tail. I thought you wouldn't know them", says Makarov.

"Oh no, no no no no no. I just met them yesterday", answers Lucy.

"_This _guy", gesturing to Gray," was being a jackass, he bumped into me then started to read my stuff."

Natsu was laughing hysterically, while Happy was joining the white, female cat for a talk.

"_This_ guy", now gesturing to Natsu," was too much of an idiot to go to a restaurant to get food."

Lucy took the chance, while in a bad mood (because she met both asses), to hit them both upside the head.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please review and favorite if you liked it! Thanks!**


	4. A FRIENDLY Picnic

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for the week. I might not do one for the next two weeks because tests are coming up again! So sorry if I don't, in advance, but I'm not sure yet, so stay tuned!**

**A few days later~**

The doors of the Ice Palace busted open and a beautiful and cute, blue- headed girl was at the door. Too shy to actually say her thoughts out loud _Oh, Prince Gray! I have come for you, my darling!_

"All hail Princess Juvia!"

Both Prince Gray and Lyon came out of the room in the back.

"Oh Princess Juvia you're here already? We never thought you would arrive so early. Would you like anything eat or drink?" asks Prince Lyon, very interested in the Princess.

Juvia just stares at Lyon awkwardly.

"Hey, Juvia…" Gray welcomes, nonchalantly.

"Hello Prince Gray…" Juvia shyly replies. "_You said my name! I love you!" _she secretly thinks.

**WHAT TIME IS IT?! BACKGROUND TIME!**

Princess Juvia comes from the Water Falls and her father, the King Jose was the leader of the rebellion 10 years ago. Her mother died when she was young and she has an older brother, by a year, Gajeel. Jose is feeling sick the past year and is planning to give up his crown to his son and he plans to marry off his daughter to Prince Gray in the Ice Palace.

**THE INFORMATION WILL NEVER END… IT'S BACKGROUND TIME**

"Oh, and Prince Lyon, it's fine. I brought stuff for a picnic. I was planning to eat the park with Gray", Juvia said, blushing," B-but it's fine if you come to Sir Lyon."

"Thank you, Milady", Prince Lyon answers suavely to Juvia's invitation.

"Um…, yeah, you're welcome…"

The door opens again but for a "commoner" instead of royalty.

"Prince Gray, Lucy is here", a guard calls.

"Hey, Gray, Makarov told me to come here to work in the Palace so I could earn money for the orphanage", says Lucy.

"Really? Now? Don't you see I have company here?" Gray answers.

"Well, complain to the old man", Lucy said. "Oh, I'm sorry for the interruption, Princess"

"Um… Gray-sama, who is she?"

"She's just the help, don't mind her."

"Oh okay", Juvia awkwardly says. _There definitely something going on between them._

Gray then says with a sigh," Lucy, just get a uniform in the back and just come with us, okay?"

"NO WAY! That's hella embarrassing!"

"Well, if you want to work for _me_, you're going to have to."

With a flushed face, Lucy goes into the back and grabs a frilly maid outfit and changes. While waiting at the front of the castle, Lucy comes out with her uniform on. It might have look alright on a regular young lady, but on Lucy, she looked AMAZING.

Still blushing, Lucy comes out of the back shyly," L-let's go."

"Wow", Gray says astonished. He snapped out of it and said," W-well, hurry up, you're keeping us waiting." Juvia saw the look on Gray's face for that one moment and her bright smile turned into a frown. All four of them rose in the big carriage. Lyon was sitting next to Lucy and across from Juvia. Gray was sitting next to Juvia and across from Lucy.

Whispering to Lucy, Lyon asked," Are interested in my 'brother'?"

"WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no, no", she giggles a little," No, no, no, no, no, no, NO."

"Wow, okay if it takes you 13 no's then I guess you… REALLY LIKE HIM."

"What kind of 'NO' didn't you understand?"

"Alright, it's up to you I guess, but I can you just hook up with him or something?" Lyon says nonchalantly.

"Ew. Why would I do that? And what do you care?"

"Well, if you hook up with Gray, then Juvia would feel betrayed by Gray and tell King Jose and that will make him arrange a marriage for me and Juvia. That I can be with Juvia and _you _can be with Gray, or at least go on a date or something."

"Wow. That's a bit extreme. I don't _like_ Gray. You could say that I hate him; I'd be fine with that. And even if I did 'like' him it would only be as a friend. He's royalty and I'm a filthy girl from an orphanage, there is _no way_ that anyone would allow _that_."

"True, then why don't you spend time with him _as a friend_, then?"

"Because he's a jerk."

"That's also true, but he's a nice guy inside. Once you really get to know him, you'd hate him as a friend and _not _an enemy."

"Fine, but how am _I_ supposed get past Princess Juvia? She's always stuck to him."

"Well I could start pestering her to go on a date with me or something or at least tell her to get something for me; besides, she wouldn't disrespect a brother of Gray's."

"*mumble* But why me?"

"Because you are currently the only girl as close to him as you are now and you are the only one to get _this_ close to him EVER."

"Fine, but only because you are technically you're my 'boss'."

"Good."

They proceed to go to the park where it was cleared out by the guards. They set up blanket and the picnic itself. Filled with chicken, salads, and basically stuff for a grand picnic.

Lyon went to the fountain far away; he came back without his royal towel (I don't know why, sorry…).

Prince Lyon says to Princess Juvia," Oh, Princess Juvia, would you mind getting my towel for me? I left it on the fountain."

"Why don't you ask Lucy-san?"

"Because… because I don't want her grubby hands touch my clean towel."

"Well, why is she here then?" Juvia realized what she said and says to Lucy, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay, I know what you meant, Princess, I'm not offended", Lucy answers.

_She's acting so nice to me. Why? Doesn't she know I'm going to marry Gray in a month?_

"I'll go get it for you Prince Lyon", Juvia says, and goes to the fountain.

Lucy immediately goes to Gray and asks, "Hey… do you want to h-hang out some time?"

"What?"

"D-Do you want to *whisper*h-hang out*end whisper*?"

"Eh… You want to go on a date on me? That's a laugh. Why? Are you into me?" Gray asks as Lucy blushes.

"No. NO. It's not like that. Just hang out as friends. Okay?!"

_She's actually pretty cute. But also pretty weird. _"Fine, just as friends, right?" Gray replies.

"Y-yeah. Don't get any weird ideas!"

"Hey! _You're _the one who's weird!"

Juvia comes back and sees Gray and Lucy talking … and blushing. "STOP!"

"Oh, hi Juvia", Gray says smoothly.

"Hi Gray", she reverts back to her shy self and glares at Lucy. Lucy just looked away with her hands up.

Juvia hands back the towel to Lyon and goes back to Gray's side and the picnic continues. "Gray, why don't we go to the beach or the hot springs next time, just us, okay?"

"We _could _go to the beach but we have to ride the carriage pretty far too."

"Please? Can we go?"

"Sure."

**Next Time on Stars, Ice, Fire and Water…**

"_**NO! STOP!"**_

**Teehee, please… review… and… favorite… if… you… enjoyed…Thank you!**


	5. A Tiny Incident

**Hey, guys! Thank you for ALL of your reviews, I really appreciate it. So here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This doesn't, make any sense unless this is like a modern- medieval kind of thing.**

**Two Days Later**

Juvia again, opens the doors with a grand introduction, "ALL HAIL PRINCESS JUVIA FROM THE KINGDOM OF WATER FALLS"

"Prince Gray!" Juvia exclaims as she enters the room. She notices King Natsu and Lucy…

"H-hello King Natsu, please forgive for my inappropriate remark", she apologizes.

"It's _fine_, Juvia, we're friends. I know you want get to your _fiancé_ as soon as you can", Natsu says calmly.

"Lucy-san, nice to be seeing you here", Juvia said, strangely.

"H-hello, princess."

Juvia goes directly to Gray and asks, "So are we going to the beach today?"

"Oh, right now?" Gray answers.

"Please?"

"Fine, its sunny and everything."

"You're going to the beach?!" exclaimed, King Natsu.

"Um… Yes, you're highness. But we were planning to go al—", Juvia was explaining but was then interrupted by Natsu, "Can I come?!"

"But we were planning to go alo—", Juvia was explaining again, but was then interrupted by her fiancé.

"Sure, why not?"

"WHAT?! Gray-sama… I thought this was supposed be our… our… little date?"

"What did you say? I didn't hear that last bit."

"I said, 'I thought this was supposed to be out little… you know… date?'" Juvia was asking shyly.

"Well, we could have our moment while in the beach and Natsu and Happy could be off playing or something."

"Hey. Can Luigi come? She's weird, but cool", asked Natsu.

"IT'S LUCY! And I would be bothering those two from their little 'trip'", Lucy shouted.

"It's fine, you're just going to play with Natsu and Happy, right?" Gray replied.

"Oh _really_? I won't bother you _at all_?"

"Maybe a little, but you _are _working for me, you have to do your job", Gray answered.

"Well… Fine, but that's because I can get more money for the orphanage?"

"What orphanage?" Juvia asked.

"The orphanage is where I came from and after Natsu became King, as a little kid, he went to the orphanage because he was lonely. After, we left the orphanage for good, Lucy came and started to take care of it with others, I guess."

"So you must be pretty close, right?"

"Natsu and I are pretty close I guess, but I recently met Lucy."

"Oh okay", she said a little relieved._ They still are too close to have only had met, and they look like a good couple. _*sniff*"We should really get going shouldn't we? I'll be back in a moment I have to put on my swimsuit."

"Oh! I need to put mine on too! Wait for me!" exclaimed Lucy. She follows the blue- headed princess into the changing room.

They started to change when Lucy asked," Juvia, how long have you've known Gray?"

"I've known him since our marriage was arranged, which was about three to four months ago."

"So are you excited for your wedding? If I could, do you think I could come over to your palace one day and take a look around, I have never been outside Magnolia, and I perceive us as good friends now."

"Yes! I am excited. I love Gray with ALL my heart! I guess you could take a look around my palace, but only _once_. Do …um …you love Gray too?"

"WHAT?! You think _I_ love that jerk?! Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, thank god, you don't love him. Then do you like anyone else? King Natsu?"

"I don't like anyone and _King_ Natsu is a ditz, without Happy or anyone else, he wouldn't know where to go", Lucy shot back. The two girls were done changing. Lucy in a blue and bikini underneath her pink sweatshirt. Juvia was wearing a dark blue bikini under a light blue sweater. They came out of the changing room, where Gray and Natsu already dressed for the beach.

"You girls take _so_ long just get dressed. Let's hurry up and get going or the sun will set", Gray complained. The five (including Happy) got into the carriage and took off to the beach. The carriage stopped and Natsu vomited the whole way, so it stank in the carriage. They all got out of the disgusting cart as soon as possible and ran towards the blue sky and water, and yellow sand.

"Wow, what a lovely beach! It's such a nice day, why isn't anybody here?" Lucy asked.

"I reserved it", Gray answered simply.

"Shouldn't there be a crowd of fangirls or something?"

"Well, they might be at the Ice Palace drooling over Lyon or…"Gray went over to Lucy and whispered," Juvia might have scared them away."

Lucy frozen, "O-oh really…"

As Juvia clung on to Gray, they both went to their on secret love section of the beach. Juvia set up two chairs, an umbrella and a small table supplied with drinks. On the other hand, Natsu and Happy went straight into the water. Lucy set up her area with a towel and a book to read. "Hey Luigi, why aren't you in the water playing?! You promised!"

"Because I'm not particularly fond with water but I'll just wad around a little bit with you but that's it." Lucy got up and took her sweatshirt off and strolled over to Natsu and Happy; and, of course, Gray was watching and blushed just a little. And then, of course, Juvia was watching Gray and she got sad.

Juvia called," Hey, Gray- sama."

Gray answers back with a," Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you might be interested in another girl and you love her more than you do me."

"Right now, _you_, Princess Juvia of Water Falls, is the one I love the most", and kissed her on the head. Juvia blushed a dark red and, of course, while he was kissing her forehead, Lucy was looking over her shoulder, staring at the _couple_. Her heart ached a little and asked," Natsu I'm going to go back to reading, this water is cold."

"You just got here, of course it's cold."

"Well, I changed my mind; I don't want to wade in the water anymore. I want to read, maybe later."

"Okay, if you say so." Lucy got out of the water and laid down on her towel, with a book on her face, she started to tear up, just a little. _Why am I crying? I saw nothing. Do I actually like that snide jerk over there? I couldn't. Juvia is an innocent girl, if I liked him that means I lied to her in the changing room. Ugh. _Lucy wiped about the tears on her eyes and just read, to forget about that tiny incident.

**Did you like it? I hoped you did! Sorry I missed a week guys, I **_**will**_** try to update each week, but I have big tests coming up from here to June 12****th****. So I might update once every two weeks instead of the usual, once every week. Thank you for reading! Please favorite or review if you did or did not like it.**


	6. Friendly Horse and Awkward Carriage Ride

**Hey guys. Sorry about the last update. I thought I updated the last chapter earlier and I was going to write this one but I realized that I didn't update. So I had to upload that one. I won't be updating next week because of some serious testing. Thank you, sorry and most importantly, enjoy!**

**Three Days later/ 2 and ½ weeks before the BIG day**

Gray and Natsu both enter Fairy Tail. The girls were doing what girls do: Cana was drinking and fortune- telling Lisanna's destiny and it went a little something like this:

Cana says to the little, white- haired lady," Today, *hic* you should carry a toy raccoon with you for good luck because you have bad luck today. You _will_, however, will realize who you're true love is."

"Where did you get a toy raccoon from? Never mind I ask. I don't really want to know. I have bad luck today? How so? I will only _realize_ who my love is? Have I met him already, or will I meet him today? Is he handsome? How tall is he?" Lisanna rambles on and Cana is completely petrified with the overload on questions that she might possibly answer.

Meanwhile, Erza and Mirajane were off at it again. Erza was heading over to Wendy to have a little chat with her, but Mirajane was going to the frail, blue- haired girl as well. Erza asks with a scary look on her face," What do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to sit next to Wendy, what's it to ya?"

"Well _I_ was going to have some small talk with her!"

"Oh yeah? Well, she likes me better, so she _obviously_ wants to sit next _me_!"

"Psh. She likes _you_? Has anyone ever liked a _bitch_ like you?"

"Wanna fight?!"

"Go ahead!"

They start a mini strife, while Wendy was sitting at the edge of booth closest to the wall, deciding what she should do with the mess she had created, "Um…, can't you both sit and talk with me?"

"NO!" They both scream while they fight.

As the two ladies were fighting, Lucy and Levy were sitting on the sofa and discussing about a recent book Levy had read.

"So after he tries to kill the baby, he gets zapped by some unknown power…, and the evil wizard had run away leaving a scar on the baby, a soon- to- be- famous lightning scar…"

"Hey." The princes greeted.

A "SHHHH" and a "SHUT UP" was shouted across the room and the boys took a step back, afraid of the group of girls that were in the middle of they thought was "girl stuff", but the only people doing "girly stuff" was Lisanna and Cana.

Lucy got up from her place on the couch and walked her way over to the two males standing in front of the orphanage door, "What's up?" she asked as they don't come to Fairy Tail often.

"We're going to the hot springs tomorrow, but this time you could bring a friend or something", said Gray indifferently.

"What?! Only one? Can't I bring at least three?"

"I did say A friend", Gray emphasized.

"Okay, fine. But I'm also going to guess that the princess and Natsu are also going."

"Yep."

"As always. We have been going on many vacation spots recently. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Juvia says she wanted to so I arranged something."

"How about the extra seat?"

"Well, she also said that she wanted to make more friends her age so she allowing you to bring a friend."

"Really? _She_ said that? Wouldn't she get overprotective of you? Like she isn't afraid of the friend I'm going to bring isn't going to steal you away?"

"Nope. So hurry up and decide. Castle: around 8 in the morning, we'll be there until next morning."

"Okay, prince pants, now gets going and get that monkey of king away from Lisanna."

As this conversation was happening, Natsu walked up to Lisanna and greeted, "Hey Lisanna! Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey Natsu. What are guys doing here?"

"We're here to ask Lucy to go out with us. We're going to the hot springs this time!"

"Oh, good for her."

"This time she can bring a friend and I really hope she picks yo-" and Natsu was interrupted by Gray. The dark- haired prince drags the Fire King away with his cat following.

_Who should I choose to go with?_ Lucy looks around the room and spots Lisanna looking at her with big eyes. _I guess that that's determined, then._ She goes up the white- haired girl and asked if she would like to go on the hot springs trip with her: "Hey Lisanna. Do you want to go to the hot—?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" The whitey practically crushed her to bits with an enormous hug.

"Okay! Calm down, Lisanna. What got you all worked up?"

"N- nothing! Nothing's wrong! So do I have to pack it's only for one day, correct?"

"Yeah, only for a day", Lucy answers as she slowly walks away.

As Lisanna get to bed, she blushes at the memory that Natsu would be on the trip. She was so excited, she didn't sleep until an hour later.

**Next Day**

"Come on, Lucy! We will be late!"

"Lisanna…, we have an hour to get to the palace and it's only 10 minutes away from the orphanage.

"Exactly! C'mon, let's go!"

The two girls walked to the gigantic building with their bags slung over their shoulders. When they arrived to the castle, the Ice Prince was eating his breakfast.

"What are you doing here so early?!"

"It's not my fault, _she_ wanted to get here early!"

"Then get to work, don't just stand there!"

"Ugh, today was supposed to be a work- free day, _Your Highness._"

"Well, you got here early and disrupted my ceremony where I consume this awesome assortment of chocolate chip waffles and pancakes!"

"Then sucks for you! I'm glad I got her early then!"

The girls walk to the back and Lisanna frowns, "I'm sorry I made you do work today."

"It's okay Lisanna. It's not your fault, it's his."

"You two argue like an old married couple."

"_A couple_?! Me and HIM?! HA! I would like to see that come true!" (But she will see it come true in the next few chapters).

**An Hour Later…**

Natsu and Juvia had already arrived and they were going to get ready for the hot springs. Natsu would be riding on a horse with Happy and on a separate horse, Lisanna who would be riding with him. So in the end would be a really friendly horse ride and a really awkward carriage ride.

"Hey Lisanna, you're going to ride with Happy and me?" smiled Natsu.

Lisanna blushed, smiled and said,"Yeah!"

**Meanwhile in the carriage…**

"So…"Lucy said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Gray answered.

"Um…" Juvia says.

Yeah…

THIS

IS

AWKWARD.

BYE.

FOR AROUND

MAYBE

2 WEEKS?

WHO KNOWS?

BYE.


	7. Losers

**Hey guys, I have some tests over next 2 or 3 weeks and they're really important so if I don't update, I'm **_**really**_** sorry. But for now, enjoy!**

**In the evening…**

The sun was setting and they just got to the hot springs. As Natsu, Happy and Lisanna were smiling away, Gray, Lucy and Juvia were staring into space, again… awkwardly.

"I'M SO HUNGRY!" Natsu exclaimed while stretching.

Lisanna answers," Why don't we have a bite first then we take a nice bath?"

Gray, Lucy and Juvia grumbled, "Okay".

"Why are the three of you all grumpy? _You_ _guys_ rode in the carriage while we rode on horses! Come on, everyone, let's eat!"

"YEAH!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted.

They all went inside to eat a luxurious meal. Delicacies of every kind.

When they were done eating, Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia went to the girls' bath while the boys went to their own section of the hot springs.

The girls started to undress, Lucy asked Lisanna, "Hey Lisanna. You have a thing for Natsu, don't you?"

"What?! What are you talking about? Psh… I don't like Natsu." Lisanna paused and blushed, "Is it _that _obvious?"

Juvia said shyly, "Well, you _do _blush around him. All the time."

"I guess it is that obvious", Lisanna sighed.

They get to the shower and start pouring buckets of water over their heads.

"What do you see in him anyway? He's a total ditz." (You can guess who said that.)

"Well, that's one of the things I like about him. He's funny, happy all the time, and I think he can bring a smile to anyone's face."

"Especially yours, huh?" Lucy replied as Lisanna's face glow a deeper red.

They get into the bath and Lisanna stammered," Let's not talk about this anymore! This bath is nice isn't it? I've never been to _this _nice of a bathhouse before."

"Sure, try to change the subject. Fine, whatever, but you can't deny it", Lucy sang.

**Meanwhile in the boys' bath…**

"Hey Gray", Natsu greeted. He started to point to the wall next to him. The wall separating the boys' bath and the girls'.

Gray snuck up next to him and since both were there alone. Their backs were to the wall and they turned slowly. They peeked over the wall and water suddenly splashed in their eyes. They both screamed in agony. Lucy and Lisanna had thrown the hot bath water in Gray and Natsu's eyes. They quickly backed down the wall and the girls quickly got out of the bath and into the dressing room. The girls quickly got changed into their robes and outside. The guys the same. After the guys get out of the men's changing room, Lucy and Lisanna stands there, glaring at royalty, while Juvia stands behind them.

Lisanna clocks Natsu on the head and Lucy strikes Gray in the same spot.

"_That's _what you get for trying to peek on girls while they're _bathing_!" Lucy says and the girls walk away.

"S-sorry", the boys say in unison.

The girls head to the ping- pong table in the hot springs with the boys following, rubbing their heads.

"Wanna play?" Lucy asked everyone. They all nodded their heads.

Gray started to set up the rules, "We make teams of two—"

"Obviously", Lucy whispered.

"**We make teams of two** and the team that loses has to sub someone out, which means they have to play rock- paper- scissors. So I decided that the teams would be: Juvia and I versus Natsu and Lisanna and Lucy sits out. The only thing is that we keep our separate score. Five rounds. Winner calls loser's punishment." They all agreed.

ROUND 1:

WIN: GRAY AND JUVIA

LOSE: NATSU AND LISANNA

"Rock- paper- scissors- shoot!" Lisanna pulled rock and Natsu, paper.

ROUND 2:

**While playing…**

"You can't beat this, Gray!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah I can and I'm going to do so right now!"

"Let's go, Natsu!"

"Yeah, Lucy!" Natsu said with the biggest smile.

_**Badump- Badump**__What's this feeling?_ Lisanna thought. It struck her. _Lucy… Why? He likes you… Doesn't he? _Lisanna's eyes started to water. A tear escaped her, but she quickly wiped it away. While it escaped, an eye caught notice.

WIN: NATSU AND LUCY

LOSE: GRAY AND JUVIA

"Booya!" Lucy and Natsu high fived.

They played the game and Juvia lost.

ROUND THREE

WIN: GRAY AND LISANNA

LOSE: LUCY AND NATSU

"I'm out! I'm tired as hell!" Gray complained.

ROUND FOUR

WIN: LUCY AND NATSU

LOSE: JUVIA AND LISANNA

"Rock- paper- scissors!" Lucy won, " _I'm_ on the same team as him?"

"_I'm_ on the same team as her?" Gray said mockingly.

"Whatever."

ROUND FIVE

WIN: JUVIA AND LISANNA

LOSE: GRAY AND LUCY

**END.**

"Holy crap, we're all tied."

"Let's just play rock- paper- scissors to see the punishment." They all agreed and the losers are:

.

.

.

GRAY

LUCY

FIRST WINNER:

NATSU

"I win! Let's see… What should the punishment be?" Natsu thought for a while and exclaimed, "I GOT IT! You guys have to sleep on the same bed _and _you guys have to face each other through the whole night! If you can't, you have to sleep in the cave like 4 miles from here, and we won't pick you up until 9 in the morning. You'll have to make your own food, piss in the bushes, sleep on the rocky floor and maybe you'll have company, like a bear or something!" Natsu was seriously excited.

_If it's Natsu then he's serious about the sleeping in the cave thing._ Lucy and Gray thought.

Gray and Lucy eyed each other and said, "We choose the first one."

_Oh no! My Gray-sama! I thought this was supposed to be __**our**__ night. I was supposed to sleep next to you, on the same bed… Damn that game of chance!_ Juvia thought.

_Yes!_ Lisanna thought relieved.


	8. Mini Episode (Still Vital to Plot)

**Hey guys! New chapter's out! I'm sorry for the holdup. This is a really intense chapter, so enjoy!**

**Mini Episode**

**-8 : 00 PM-**

Natsu had big, happy, but devious smile on his face. "Hehe…" Natsu chuckled.

Natsu was setting up the perfect room for Gray and Lucy. While he was doing that, Gray and Juvia were talking together.

"Are you going to be okay, Prince Gray?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's not like I like her, or anything."

"Stop lying to me. I know you do, but you won't admit it."

"What are you talking about?! I've never like her before in my life!"

"I've seen all the signs, Gray!" Juvia said with a strict voice, "Even _I_ know you like Lucy. You argue all the time, it doesn't have to be nice talk, but you always talk to her! You blush whenever shows a little skin as well! I have _never_ seen you act like that around me! I have always tried to attract _your _attention and _I_ have always showed you _love_ and _affection_! Why can't you appreciate that?! _We_ are going to married in _4_ days! Why do you think I'm worried?!" She sobbed.

"I- I'm sorry, but you have nothing to be worried about. Okay? I promise."

She quietly nodded and Gray kissed her forehead.

Lucy turned the corner and spotted them together. She stood there and listened to their conversation, _every part of it_. By the end she was on the ground, but sitting, hugging her knees. Her eyes were empty. Then, she stood up and put up her best smile but couldn't keep it for long. She soon frowned again. She turned the corner. The couple looked up, surprised and separated.

"It's okay. Keep going. It's just you know kind of awkward. I'll be going to the room, okay?" Lucy left.

Lucy went into the room and saw the most horrific thing ever. Red, red everywhere; the lights were dimmed, lit candles, and one single king- sized bed with red sheets.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. She could be heard by Gray and Juvia. They rushed over to Lucy with Natsu in tow. When Lucy spotted Natsu, she grabbed his ear then slapped him, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

When Gray saw the room, he went over to Natsu, smacked him and repeated what Lucy shouted.

"What? I want this to be the night you will remember forever, Natsu said, holding back his laughter while rubbing his cheek.

Gray looked over to Juvia and mouthed," It'll be okay"

**Will this really be okay? (Probably not, since this is a GrayLu fanfic) **

**Will Lisanna finally confess? (Though she was not in this mini episode)**

**How do YOU think this will end? Please review!**


	9. Love and Suffering

**This is IT guys. The moment you have all been waiting for: Lisanna and Natsu's moment. You know I'm kidding! Though there **_**will**_** be a NaLi moment. SPOILERS. Enjoy!**

Gray and Lucy were in their pajamas and Natsu, Lisanna and Juvia were standing by the doorway of the bedroom.

Natsu announced," If you two" gestured at Lisanna and Juvia," Get in the way of my AWESOME plan, then both _you _will be doing what they're doing together." The two girls flinched, looked at each other and nodded. "Its 9 PM, lights out everyone! See _you_ _two_, in 12 hours, better be facing each other, I'll be checking up on you during every or so hours. That's right! I'll be up aalllll night."

_Shit._ Lucy and Gray thought.

"Also you guys _have _to sleeping, if you can't just stare at each other all night. I'll be watching you…" Natsu said while slowly backing out of the room.

"Good luck", Lisanna winked to Lucy.

Juvia waved to Gray then left the room. The lights were closed, the room was lit up with candles and they both got into the rosy, red bed. They laid down and had to just stare at each other.

**- 9 : 30 -**

"This is _very_ awkward", Gray said, out of the blue.

"No shit, Captain Obvious", Lucy shot back.

"Do you really hate me _that _much?"

"Do _you_?"

"No. Not really. We just argue _every _time. Why do _you _hate me?"

Lucy paused, and then said," I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you."

"Why not?!"

"No."

"Just tell me why you don't trust me!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ROYALTY!"

Gray was caught off guard and there was a moment of silence. (They were still staring at each other, so it was really awkward.)

"Why?"

"Can I trust you to keep a secret? **A really important secret**", Lucy asked.

Gray nodded, "Sure."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Gray and brown."

"What color do you think they were originally?"

"Gray."

"You're wrong."

"That's impossible. The only people who have brown eyes and your blond hair are the citizens of—"; Gray realized who she really was. "I'm sorry. I've always hated that war. I thought what we did was wrong."

"**You're lying**. Everyone _hated_ us. We had all the power and they thought we took it for granted. _I saw my father die with my very own eyes; I heard my mother's body being torn apart._ I'm the _only_ one who survived. I hid in the tunnel behind my mother's bookcase. My dress was torn, my tiara was gone—"

"_Tiara?_ Were you-?"

"**Yeah, I was, Gray**. **I was the Princess of the Celestial Kingdom** and you know what happened afterwards? I ran and ran as fast as could I tripped and fell down a hill. My eye was practically cut in half."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? And do you know what's worse? I like you!" Lucy started to cry. She still laid next to Gray. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were wet and her throat was coarse. Gray was surprised, and then his eyes softened. He inched closer and closer to the crying girl next to him and said," I think I like you too", and kissed her soft, pink lips. It wasn't the wild and passionate kiss; it was the quick and calm kind of kiss. Lucy, wide- eyed, stopped crying, sniffled and smiled and kissed him back. Lucy yawned and quietly, drifted off to sleep. Gray stared at her pretty face until he slept.

**- 10 : 00 -**

During this half hour, let's see what Natsu has been up to:

**- 9 : 30 -**

"Thanks for staying up with me, Lisanna"

"No problem, Natsu."

Lisanna looked sleepy. She yawned and her eyes were watery.

"You don't have to stay up with me if you're sleepy, you know."

Lisanna popped right up and exclaimed," No! Of course I want to help!" She slumped back and yawned. "Aren't you sleepy whatsoever?"

"A little but not as sleepy as you", Natsu said with a cheeky smile.

Lisanna retorted," Shut up. I know who you like, you know."

"Y- you do? Who might that be?"

"It's _Lucy_, of course! You set all this up because you know you can't be with her because she likes Gray and you want her to get happiness so you set _all _this up for _her_."

"What are you talking about?!The one like is _you_!"

"Well, you are just _FULL. OF. SHIT"_, Lisanna says while poking his chest," You know I like you, so you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"You're _really_ sleepy aren't you?"

"No, I'm not", Lisanna said, shaking her head violently, then yawned again, "I'm sleepy, Natsu."

Natsu giggled. "You're so cute, Lisanna. You can rest on my shoulder if you want."

"Oka…" and Lisanna fell asleep. Natsu's head rested on Lisanna's and he closed his eyes.

**- 9 : 45 -**

Juvia walks towards them with a blanket and a smile. _I knew you guys were going to end up together._ She draped the blankets over their shoulder. _I wonder how and Gray- sama is doing_. Juvia thought and blushed. He went over to the room and heard screaming.

'Yeah, I was, Gray. I was the Princess of the Celestial Kingdom and you know what happened afterwards? I ran and ran as fast as could I tripped and fell down a hill. My eye was practically cut in half.' 'I'm sorry.' 'Sorry? Is that all you can say? And do you know what's worse? I like you!' Juvia's eyes widened. She started to shake and turned the corner.

.

.

.

' **I think I like you too.'** **He kisses Lucy.**

.

.

.

She shakes violently and runs back into her room. When she's at her room and she throws herself on to the floor. Her hands are in her hair, practically pulling it out. Her fingers are rubbing her eyes, but she realized they weren't wet. _I guess I've always known. I just didn't want to. I guess I was trying to save you from my father. Ever since my mother died, he's been on edge. She died because someone from Lucy's family killed her. He wanted revenge. If you didn't marry me, then he was going to take __**your**__ kingdom over instead of Natsu's. I didn't want this. I wanted to keep you safe and the wedding is 2 days away after we get back home. Why can't anyone listen to me? I want to warn you, I want you to be careful. I still love you, Gray. Even after __**that**__. I really do. I want you to be happy even if it means I have to suffer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOT SPRINGS ARC END**

**Let me just get this out of the way: I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A KISS SCENE.**

**#2: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE GRAY FULLBUSTER IS DEAD.**

**I will probably be able to complete this story up until possibly the end June or middle of July, maybe longer. Keep your eyes peeled. I have this writing crave recently and I just **_**have **_**to get this piece out, because it's important, and I don't want you guys to suffer through that.** **I hoped you enjoyed, pleave favorite, follow and/ or review.**


	10. The Master Plan

**Hey guys. I'm back from a week break from writing! I'm free from school! Feel free to review and favorite and enjoy!**

9 : 00 A M -

"RISE AND SHINE, YA LITTLE DEVILS!" Natsu and Lisanna shouted.

Lucy screamed and Gray fell off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Gray asked.

Natsu and Lisanna grinned, then high-fived each other.

Lucy and Gray eyes met and they both blushed and turned away.

"I-I- I'll go wash up, okay?" Lucy stammered then left.

"Ooo, what happened last night?" Lisanna doted on Gray.

"Nothing, we had to stare at each other all night, of course we'll be nervous around each other!"

And I'm also going to wash up."

Gray left the room and went to the bathroom. He saw Lucy standing there and looking down.

"Hey. Um. About last night…" Gray started.

"How could I do that? To my friend?" Lucy asked herself.

Gray asked the blonde," Do what to who?"

"Juvia! You know, you're soon to be wife in 3 days?!"

_Oh riiiiight. Shit I promised her I wouldn't do the thing that I did exactly to her. If that makes any sense. How could I have fucked up? At least all we did was kiss. Who knows what could've been done. I have to tell her right now. _

Gray ran off to find the blue- haired girl. He found her in their room asleep and alone. Gray laid down beside her. It was the least he could do after what he did.

After around 10 minutes, Juvia found Gray. She was surprised but looking at his face reminded her of the night before and it pained her. She got up and went to wash up on her own. Soon after, so did Gray, who dozed off.

"Good morning Gray- sama."

"Morning Juvia", Gray replied. There was a moment of silence. "I want to tell you something, something important."

"That you enjoyed Lucy's company? That you loved her? That you kissed her?"

Gray's eyes widened in surprise and asked," H-how?"

"I've always known. It's called acting Gray." Juvia tried to hide her tears, but she couldn't in and started pouring. Gray reached over to Juvia, but she stopped him.

"I'm fine. Really. I've known since I've first met Lucy. You guys would make a great couple."

"I'm sorry Juvia."

"All I wanted was for you to be happy. So what I'm really worried about is Father."

"Father?"

"Yeah. My father wanted you to marry me so we could make an alliance."

"What for?"

"To conquer to the Fire Kingdom."

"WHAT?!"

**I'm going to end it here because it's more exciting like that. I'm pretty sure that I will do more this week. I will be continuing this story more often, probably because I have pretty much nothing to do over the summer other than: read manga, watch anime, watch youtube videos, write, eat and sleep. Please favorite and review! Thank you!**


	11. Prison

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LATE UPDATE! I have to volunteer during the summer so I don't really have time to write stories. Again, I am really sorry… Please enjoy.**

"What did you just say?!"

"My father…" Juvia paused, "H-he wants to take over King Natsu's kingdom."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"My father would've killed you instantly because he knew you wouldn't have gone through with it."

"DAMN STRAIGHT! Why don't you marry Lyon then? Why me?"

"He thinks you're much more of a leader than he is."

_Hehe. That's right. Wait. _"He still has an effect on our people."

"My father likes to get what he wants. He likes you more than Lyon- sama, he _will_ make Gray- sama join his army. Of course, I don't want this. I still Gray- sama no matter what and Juvia wants you to be happy. Even if it's not with me", Juvia started to tear up a little again. "My father is ill but he still has many loyal followers that will do his bidding. My own brother is one of them and he plans for him to take over this 'project'."

"Your brother, Gajeel?"

"Yes. He influenced my brother a lot. He is the pride of our family."

"The wedding is only in a few days! I still could marry you but…"

"You won't feel anything. I wouldn't like that at all but my father will force you to marry me."

"Why don't we just run away?"

"My father has eyes everywhere, even right this second. They have a good system of communication set up for him."

Gray groaned and sat down.

"And one more thing, Gray- sama, Juvia heard that my father was working on a big project, but I don't know what it is, he will only let my brother see it."

"Do you have any idea, what it might be?"

"No, but it's something really big. Literally. My father had another room built just for it."

Gray stared at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. _What could it be?_

**Meanwhile at Water Falls…**

King Jose frowned, "I have gotten word that your sister has failed me."

"Haa? Juvia? Juvia wouldn't do that sort of thing."

"Well, when she gets home, throw your sister in the dungeon."

"…"

"Yes, sir."

**~Another LONG and AWKWARD Carriage Ride later~**

Juvia got off the carriage and wished the others farewell. As soon, as she stepped foot in her home, her brother got hold of her, "Brother, what are you doing?"

"This is all your fault."

"What? Where are you taking me?"

Juvia was thrown into a cell with shackles on.

"BROTHER! PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

Gajeel turned to go but stopped and said, "…"

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise and screamed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sorry for this short one. My volunteer work is just about to finish for the summer so I will continue to write more. Again, I'm sorry for the VERY LATE delay on this story. This will continue probably next week. I will try to write 1000+ words for the next story! Thank you for being so patient and loyal.**


End file.
